Other Tamers
by Carson S. Sanov
Summary: Grayson and his partner Commandramon meet Rika, Takato, Henry and their partners while defeating a rouge digimon. This is the story of what happened after their meeting, and the feelings he had about some of his new found allies. Rated T for language.


**Other Tamers, Huh?**

The attacking Digimon is deleted and Commandramon returns to my side. "Good job. Come on; let's get going before the cops get here." I say as I begin walking away. "Yes sir." He responds as he follows. A girl and a yellow Digimon appear in front of us. "And who are you?" The girl asks. "I could ask you the same." I say as I walk by her. Her Digimon grabs me by the shoulder. Big mistake. I grab her by the arm and toss her about 10 feet away. Comm (my partner's nickname) and I continue walking away. "Use Diamond Storm!" The girl shouts. Her Digimon gets up and blasts out points of energy. Comm and I take cover behind a car. I don't think the owner is gonna be to happy about their new Camaro being destroyed like that. "Comm, use M16 Assassin now!" I shout. He stands, aims, and opens fire on the attacking Digimon. A few bullets hit.

I grab my blue and silver Digivice and a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution!" I shout. Comm's skin peels off revealing his data. Commandramon digivolve to…" He begins as his skin begins to come back on. "Sealsdramon!" He shouts. I give a sly grin. "Sealsdramon, use Scouter Monoeye!" I shout. One of his eyes glows green for a moment, and I can tell he's calculating the right place to attack. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution!" The girl shouts. Her Digimon's skin peels off. "Renamon Digivolve to…" She shouts as her skin returns. "Kyubimon!" She shouts. "Use Fox-Tail Inferno!" Her Tamer shouts. The tips of each of her tails glows white with a flame, and those flames are shot at Sealsdramon.

"Activate Camouflage Feature!" I command. Sealsdramon suddenly disappears from our vision, but I know where he is. We have a link that allows us to know what each other's thinking and where they are. Unfortunately, the blasts of fire come at me. I perform a barrel roll forward and go under the fire. My back gets burned, but I ignore the pain. "Scouter Monoeye!" I call. A flash of green light comes from where he is, but Kyubimon doesn't react fast enough. "Now use Death Behind!" I shout. He appears and stabs Kyubimon in the back. She falls to the ground. Sealsdramon prepares to finish it, but I stop him. "Let it go. They have potential to be a good team." I say as I put a hand out. He nods and walks with me. He uses his speed to take us to the 5th floor of a nearby building.

**Rika's POV**

I can't believe those jerks beat us! And what was worse, he ended it by saying we had potential! If I ever get my hands on him…

**Takato's POV**

Rika arrives to where Henry and I are talking about the decrease in Digimon we've had to fight. "Rika! What happened to Renamon!" I ask. "Some jerk and his Digimon, that's what." She responds. "So, there are other Tamers here too, huh? What, you have your own little team? That's cute." A person says as he appears in the doorway. Guilmon and Terriermon stand and prepare to attack. Renamon tries, but can't stand.

**Gray's POV**

"How'd you get here?" The girl asks. "Followed you." I respond. "Why?" She asks. "Comm wanted to apologize for nearly deleting your partner. His further digivolutions become more violent and destructive." I explain. "Look, I have a way to heal your partner. I say. I take a small orb the size of a marble and toss it at her partner. It lands next to her and she glows. She stands up. "Thank you." She says with a small bow. "Wait, who are you?" A boy with goggles asks. "Name's Grayson. What's with the goggles?" I ask. "I got them when I got Guilmon." He responds. "Okay…" I mutter.

My Digivice beeps. "Gotta run. Duty calls." I say as I dash out. Comm comes with me. We run to where a Digimon is destroying a motorcycle dealership. "Comm! Use DCD Bomb!" I shout. He throws a bomb at the Digimon and we take cover. The explosion from those things are huge. Then the girl and her Digimon appear. "Not now!" I shout. "Get down!" I call to them. They look at me but the bomb explodes. I grab my blue and silver Digivice and a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution!" I shout. Comm's skin peels off revealing his data. Commandramon digivolve to…" He begins as his skin begins to come back on. "Sealsdramon!" He shouts. "Use your taijutsu and rifle to hold him off. I'm gonna help them." I say as I run off to help the girl and her Digimon.


End file.
